User talk:Masterire
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lovia Lady page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 20:20, September 30, 2012 Kid, can you slow down just a bit, you're adding some great things to the site already, however you are doing two things wrong and I just wanted to tell you before things got out of hand: #you're starting loads of articles without trying to up the quality of your previous ones before moving on, #you're changing history in a way you aren't allowed to (with the terrorist group and the adoha fire and statue and everything). So just take it easy and I know you're only 13 and probably haven't had the same amount of time on a wikia as most of us so I'm not going to have a go at you and pretend that you should be making things to the quality of gods. I hope you can improve upon your editing skills in your time here and welcome to the wikia. Kunarian (talk) 15:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) sorry :( but terrorist groups SHOULD BE ALLOWED because it makes it better and realistic The point Kunarian is trying to make is that your articles are very short, contain a lot of spelling mistakes, and aren't 'wikified.' I don't want to be harsh, but these things are essential for this wiki. (also could you sign your posts by adding ~~~~ to the end? Thanks. :)) --Semyon 16:23, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Masterire. I was 12 when I started writing on this wiki back on April 30, 2011. I'm 14 now, but I've been using near-perfect spelling and grammar for this wiki since I joined. I'm sure you can too. It's not that hard -- just use the same conventions that you would when writing an essay for school. Also, welcome! Nice to have another new user. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:18, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to Sylvania I can see that you have brought a house in the grand state of Sylvania, welcome to the Heart of Lovia. And I'm glad to see that you haven't been phased by the somewhat rocky entry that happens sometimes and also congradulations on both owning the highest house in Lovia and joining the political party Positive Lovia, which is part of the Libertarian Coalition with the Conservative Nationalist Party and the Liberal Democratic Party (run by Time, just above this post) stay close to us and we should be okay on the political stage. Also you may notice the State elections are in swing, I'd hope that your fellow members of the Coalition can recieve your support, we have me standing as Lukas Hoffmann (already have your party leaders vote, hip hip hooray!) in Sylvania and TimeMaster standing as Krosby in Kings, we'd be grateful for your vote. Kunarian (talk) 21:02, October 4, 2012 (UTC) @Kunarian He already said he disliked the CNP... Another option in Sylvania is the New Green Party, whose candidate is Nicholas Sheraldin (which is also part of the LDP coalition). 77topaz (talk) 21:39, October 4, 2012 (UTC) : He actually said he didn't agree with Nationalism, however what he should know is that the name of the game is Libertarianism for the CNP. Also the Coalition is the Libertarian coalition not the LDP coalition, that would suggest that the LDP is either the only one in it or is in charge and I hate to stress it but NO ONE is in charge it is a co-operation pact. Kunarian (talk) 21:55, October 4, 2012 (UTC) : but you cant join two partys at once can you? because I'm apart of Positive Lovia : Masterire (talk) 07:05, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::No, you'd have to choose. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:19, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::We aren't asking you to join our parties, we are asking for your support in votes in the State elections. - Kunarian - 08:45, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Oos isn't really right. You can vote whoever you want, unless you actually want to become a politician yourself, which would be perfectly fine, but in that case you'd probably have to stick with a party (preferably Positive Lovia!). In this election, PL is supportive of the CNP, because they are a center-left party so we share some ideologies and we have an alliance going. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:46, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Centre-right, not centre-left. Centre-left is Labour. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:53, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::how do I become a politician?--Masterire (talk) 21:01, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You simply choose to run in the next public election for some seat of office. To get you started, I'll let you have one of my seats in congress if you want. It isn't much, but with it, you can vote in the Second Chamber like the rest of us congressmen and get a basic feel of some of the responsibilities. When the next Federal Elections roll around, you'll have my support and probably earn a more effective amount of seats. Get back to me if you are interested in taking one of my seats, so that I can make the arrangements. :D — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 21:12, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Tips Hi. Not trying to be rude here, but could you sign your comments on the same line as your actual comment? It makes the page easier to edit and read. In addition, could you do your best to spell, capitalize, punctuate, and use grammar correctly? Write as if you're writing an essay in school, not as if you're chatting on the internet. It makes the wiki better and it makes people take you more seriously *wink*. Thanks! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:40, October 7, 2012 (UTC) By the way, have you made a character? If not, you should. A character is basically a figurehead for you in in character matters and politics. An exemplary character page is Yuri Medvedev. Thanks again. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) My Character is Richard Luron - Masterire (unsigned) Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Remember to sign your post. And remember character is not capitalized and there should be a period. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:31, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Citizen Hey, you're eligible to become citizen. Please give me the following information: # Your full name (first and last, incl. any middle names) # Your gender/sex --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:30, October 9, 2012 (UTC) 1.Richard Finn Luton 2.Male why didn't you just go the the page called Richard Luton?Masterire (talk) 18:14, October 9, 2012 (UTC) We need your address too. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:20, October 9, 2012 (UTC) just click on my name and it tells you!!!!!!! Materire 08:05,October 10,2012 (UTC) :@TM: I already know the address. :@Materire: As it's official, you have to say it here as well. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:13, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :currently live in the Bellevue Apartments on the 2nd floor in and i live in the fediration building,and and the penthouse (floor 25) of THE Vandreck Building Materire 8:16 October 10, 2012 (UTC) You're an official citizen now, which means you're entitled to participate and vote during elections :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:17, October 10, 2012 (UTC) We're all living in Amerika I made some punctuation and grammar changes in some of your articles, and wanted you to know that I had to expand on some of what you had a little to format everything in an understandable, encyclopedic manner. I noticed that you have a predisposition to portray America or American people as the antagonist. You do know that Americans aren't necessarily bitter and racist people, right? I'm American myself and I don't really even know anyone that meets that stereotype. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:57, October 26, 2012 (UTC) : I guess it's what sells to some people Costello. Oh and personally I agree although when it comes to Brits there's just not enough highly enigmatic evil ones in movies nowadays. :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 00:03, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I dnt hate Americans!They are lovley people!Its just i was rushing and couldent think of a country and was going to change it in the morning - 08:04, October 27, 2012 (UTC) (sorry i haven't logged in yet) Plus a few of the things I spell wrong like CENTRE that the way we spell them over here in Ireland (saddly it dosn't have Leprucauns :( ) Masterire (talk) 10:07, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :That's true, we mostly use the American spelling. Don't consider your Irish spelling wrong, but some purists might change it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:14, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :Someone must be a Rammstein fan here!--George the Greek (talk) 10:05, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :who on earth is RAMMSTEIN? Masterire (talk) 10:07, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::He's the artist that created the song in the title, which I figured fits because it criticizes American culture. I'm not necessarily a fan, I just thought the title fit. lol — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 13:23, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :::What a pity, I love them.--George the Greek (talk) 14:32, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::If I spoke German I might understand it more and like it, I really don't know much about them. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 19:47, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Note of Warning As an officer of the Federal Police I must notify you that your negative actions within the community have not gone unnoticed. Please cease and desist from commenting on this page and allow other people to get along with their lives in peace as the constitution allows. Any further negative actions on the linked page after becoming aware of this warning will result in you being prosecuted by the Federal Police. Kalinnikov KunarianTALK 21:00, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Kunarian I love you. :D — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 21:05, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :aww thats soo sweet.!Masterire (talk) 21:07, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Despite several other users' overreactions, and the warning above, I'm not going to block you, because I don't think you've done much wrong. However, you were rather silly and immature. There was no need to call Marcus a racist, or to make up a story about someone's nose being broken for editing Wikination, or to start talking about your sexuality. In the future, therefore, it's probably best if you don't mention your personal life. Just think for a second before you hit the 'publish' button whether what you've written is sensible and unlikely to offend anyone, and everything should be OK. :) --Semyon 23:49, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Also, as there seems to be consensus (not achieved in an ideal way, but oh well) that the 'youngest father in Lovia' part should be removed, please don't revert it back again. Thanks. :) --Semyon 23:54, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I agree with every thing u say but i will keep reverting it because I made it un offensive and its mu charector son's page 23:56, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Masterire (talk) 23:57, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad that you agree. Though I appreciate that you removed the offensive parts, I'm still going to revert again and protect the page, partly because everyone except you has agreed that it should be removed, but more importantly because I need to go to bed and can't argue online all night. If you want to discuss further in the morning, then ok. --Semyon 00:05, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm sorry about the whole argument earlier. You got a few of us a little riled up there, and I want you to know that I am sorry. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:08, October 29, 2012 (UTC) its ok Masterire (talk) 11:03, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat Are you a Wikia Style/Oasis user? If so, do you want to chat on a chat 'somewhere? ' Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 10:45, November 4, 2012 (UTC) What is Wikia Style/Oasis? Masterire (talk) 10:49, November 4, 2012 (UTC) If you want, we can chat on the Bretherland Wiki. If you see a chat on recent activity there, then you are a wikia style user. I'd like to chat with you about something. Thanks. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 10:50, November 4, 2012 (UTC) *www.bretherland.wikia.com is the link ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 10:51, November 4, 2012 (UTC) *ok The Feds are comming Hey man do you plan on running for congress in the upcomming 2012 Federal Elections? We could always use your support! — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:23, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :Ok how? Masterire (talk) 17:17, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Time, you didn't have to delete his reply. Anyhow, Masterire, once the elections roll in this December or January, you'll have to make an entry on Forum:Federal elections, and I'll get PL and the alliance together so that we all get some seats. :D — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:23, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Alright you can run now. See Forum:Federal elections. Good luck! — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:44, December 10, 2012 (UTC) The elections are here! Just a heads up, its voting time! It would be very strategic of you to vote mainly PL in this election, but we have the support of the CNP and the SLP as well, so it couldn't hurt to spare either of them a vote or two depending on your position. Vote ASAP, and good luck! We've got your back man! And if you don't score enough seats I could always lend you a few again! — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 19:27, January 1, 2013 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please '''refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March' to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 1''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''1 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 16:40, February 17, 2017 (UTC)